


The Wild Rover

by sailorstar165



Series: Song of the Forest God [4]
Category: D.Gray-man, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drinking Songs, Gen, Singing, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstar165/pseuds/sailorstar165
Summary: Shion somehow convinces Nezumi to sing a drinking song for a member of the Science Section, but Nezumi doesn't know any. Maybe Allen does.
Relationships: Allen Walker & Nezumi, Nezumi & Shion (No. 6)
Series: Song of the Forest God [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Wild Rover

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently, social distancing makes me just want to write random stuff with Nezumi and Shion interacting with other members of the Black Order.

Komui might have wondered why the Innocence known as “Elyurias” had chosen to inhabit Shion instead of her accommodator, but Nezumi had a theory. The Forest God wanted Nezumi to sing for her, and who better to listen through than someone as close to Nezumi as Shion? Someone who enjoyed listening to him and whose presence Nezumi not only tolerated, but had come to encourage? Add to that the fact that Shion had the uncanny ability to eventually warm Nezumi to his way of thinking, and it was a winning situation for Elyurias.

Sometimes, Nezumi wondered if she had this planned from the beginning when she’d first planted the parasitic bee inside Shion or if she had decided after he tried so hard to save the person she had wanted to kill.

Then there were days like today when he was almost certain that it was the former.

Somehow, Shion had convinced him to sing for someone in the science section’s birthday. The man was unabashedly Irish and had hinted at Shion that he would love to hear Nezumi sing a drinking song, though the actor couldn’t be sure if it was because he loved Nezumi’s voice or if he thought it would be hilarious to get an exorcist to lead a chorus of drunks in a singalong. Either way, he had refused until Shion wore him down.

There was one problem with this plan, however. Nezumi didn’t know any Irish drinking songs. He knew a smattering of folk songs from all over the world besides those from his childhood, but drinking songs were not ones he had much experience with. He avoided bars, and his general distrust and dislike of people had kept him away from any parties thrown by his coworkers at the theater, so opportunities to learn them were slim.

That was how he ended up asking British-born-and-raised Allen Walker for help.

“You want me to teach you a drinking song?” asked the exorcist in question, completely baffled by the request.

Nezumi shrugged noncommittally. “Know any?”

Allen knew more then he cared to admit. Between the circus he once worked at as a kid and his near constant gambling to keep up with his master’s debts, he’d spent a lot of time around drunks. “A few,” he said after a few moments. “What were you thinking of?”

“Doesn’t matter. If you sing it once or twice, I’ll get the hang of it.”

The disapproval was written all over Howard Link’s face. “Need I remind you that you are both underage?”

Shion smiled innocently at the inspector. “We won’t be drinking. We just want to sing one for Mr. O’Neill’s birthday. He’s been so nice to us since Nezumi and I came here.” That did little to alleviate the man’s displeasure.

Maybe because of that condemnation from Link, both Allen and Nezumi warmed up to this scheme just a little more.

“All right, let me think for a minute.” Allen had heard many over the years, but if it was for Mr. O’Neill’s birthday, it would have to be something livelier. Maybe something on the sillier end to appease Link, who still frowned at them? Though, if it was Nezumi singing it… The actor had a flair for the dramatic and probably wouldn’t go for singing about a dead duck or why there weren’t any unicorns left in the world.

Once he’d settled on one, he asked, “How about ‘The Wild Rover’?” It was one Allen had heard any number of times in any number of pubs and taverns on both sides of the English Channel.

Nezumi nodded. Allen closed his eyes and did his best to pretend that there weren’t three people watching him as he began,

_“I've been a wild rover for many's the year  
And I've spent all me money on whiskey and beer  
But now I'm returning with gold in great store  
And I never will play the wild rover no more”_

He went through the chorus and the rest of the song. It was a relief when Nezumi joined in on the second chorus so he knew he wasn’t making a total fool of himself (or at least not by himself). The two didn’t sound half-bad singing together, and they earned a small audience of made up of Lenalee and Lavi that Allen didn’t notice until he finished and opened his eyes (it was good he hadn’t because he’d have been too embarrassed to continue if he had). Even so, he was glad when he reached the end.

Shion looked between the two singers and said to the other white-haired teen, “Maybe you could sing it with—”

Allen interrupted him with a smile and a firm, “No thank you.” Though when the day came, he did find himself caught up in the festivities and joining in with the chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I was writing Song of the Forest God, someone (*cough* thanks, Caesar704 *cough*) commented saying they would love to read something where Nezumi and Allen sang together. That rolled around in my brain for a little bit and inspired this as a result.


End file.
